Lost Hugs
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Levi x Reader] [Fairytale!AU]


"Hanji, what the actual hell did you just do?"

The brunette witch fumbled with her sleeves and gulped. "I-! Well, I was primarily trying to create an antidote for His Short-I mean, His Highness's sickness, but I-uh-"

You glanced down at the even smaller Prince Levi as he curled up on your bed, calmly sucking his thumb. His messy, black hair hung over his eyes, and he clung to the covers that wrapped him, warm and snug. Your hand viciously slapped your forehead.

The witch Hanji worked in your palace for yours, even before Levi ever came into the picture. Much to the dismay of your parents, you actually became the closest of friends. But, you were royalty, and she was a witch. Being the rebel you were, you kept your friendship in secret. You ventured out into the streets together. She showed you her favorite spells and potions. She even helped your marriage with the street rat Levi, after you two met on another one of these jail breaks from the palace. She was the one that irritated the living hell out of him in order to keep you two close. You owed Hanji so much and treasured her dearly.

Now was just not one of those times.

"You created a potion to turn him into a child," you groaned. "In order to cure him?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I mess up too, ya know!"

"I know that," both hands now covered your face in horror. "But, this is taking it a bit far, don't you think, you shithead?"

After widening her eyes, she shook her head. "Now, you're talking like a street thug than a graceful princess! Shame on you," she chuckled and winked.

"Hanji, I don't give a flying rat's ass about that right now!" you growled. "Just get my fucking husband back right now!"

"Pfft, whatever," she grumbled. "I'll get on it."

With a sigh, you leaned back, sinking into the safety of your pillow, resisting every urge to go and throttle Hanji. But, as soon as those violent thoughts begin to mix into a collage of a possible murder, the little body stirred next to you. You lightly pulled yourself up and rested your head against your elbow. Two familiar, pale eyes peered up at you through the covers. He looked about nine or so. His boyish roundness returned to his cheeks, and his ebony hair was a little longer and shaggy. As he emerged from the comforters, he rubbed his eyes.

"Were you talking with-? Wait-!" his voice was a little high pitched. "What the fuck!? What's wrong with my hands?! My voice-!"  
>Just the reaction you expected, although you couldn't help but snicker at his cute, little voice cussing like an adult.<p>

"Well," again, you sighed. "Hanji apparently tried to prepare a remedy for you. Remember that tea she gave you?"

A thin eyebrow arched. "You mean that horse's piss she gave me last night?"

The corners of your mouth twitched. "Yeah. The 'piss' was her so-called remedy. It was apparently a freak accident...that...well, turned you into a child."

Levi blinked back at you. The blankness in his expression indicated the inability to properly fathom this horrible error. Slowly but surely, his brows furrowed in disgust and his normal frown etched even deeper forming a still rather adorable scowl.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that stupid witch," he grumbled.

You couldn't withhold your smiles anymore. "Well, it's a good thing you've been sick. We can just wait here in our room, until she's done."

With another little groan, he collapsed on his pillow and curled up into a protective ball. "Good because I think I feel more shitty now than I did before-" he stopped when he looked up at you. "What the fuck are you grinning at, woman?"

Your blood went cold: even as a child he could still be terrifying when he wanted to. "Ahh, nothing."

"You laughing at me, bitch?" chunking the blankets off his person, he crawled over to you, moving in close to your face.

Hearing a tiny (tinier than before anyway) Levi talk all tough in that cute voice of his made you grin like a complete idiot. But, as he was quite close to brutally murdering you, you slapped your hand over your mouth. Your snickers could still be heard.

His hands gripped your shoulders surprisingly hard. "You laughing at me, bitch?" his voice became low and quiet.

Your eyes crinkled and sparkled as you attempted to conceal yourself to safety. Levi crawled on top of you, fisting a little hand in your hair. It hurt. It stung. But, your laughter could not be sustained. You clasped him in your arms. Though muffled and swathed in the confinement of your arms and his blankets, his growls and curses, you sure, could he heard all the way down the halls. You wrested and tugged at him, only causing him to thrash even more. Finally, your laughs unleashed.  
>"Aw, baby Levi!" you half shouted. "You're so cute!"<p>

"SHUT UP, BITCH," he hissed, clawing ferociously.

After a few more minutes of this epic struggle for power, his little head peered out, eyes stabbing you. But, honestly, the effect didn't really do much. Instead, you tucked him in and pulled you close. Slowly, the evil expression in his eyes faded away as you held him tightly. You bent a little close: a few tiny scars were etched into his forehead, some on his jaw, some along his delicate neckline. Your heart ached a little. What must have his childhood been like, wandering in the streets alone with nowhere to go? No parents to hold him? No friends to play with? Just looking for whatever food he could, fending for himself as best as he could.

With a gentle smile, you slid your fingers through Levi's soft hair. His eyes widened a little at the touch.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Without a word, you engulfed him in your hug. "I'm making up for all the hugs you never got as a kid," you nestled your face into his hair. "I love you, my baby asshole."

His back was rigid at first, but then he slowly melted into you, sliding his arms around your waist. Almost instinctively, he fit his head into the crook of your neck. He sometimes wished he could have known you throughout his troubled childhood. But, you were his now, and you did so much more than made up for all those lost hugs.

"I love you too, dumbass," he mumbled into your shirt.

Hanji wiped the sweat off her brow. After hours of working in her little hut outside the castle, many explosions and burn marks, she finally produced the antidote that would turn Levi back to his old self. She just hoped, regardless of her precious mistake, her life would be spared. With a loud gulp, she pushed open the door: there you were with your little prince at your side, snuggled safely in your arms, fast asleep and comfortable. Grinning widely, trying as hard as she could not to giggle, she placed the capsule on a side table and closed the door.

You both needed some well deserved sleep.


End file.
